


Storge

by Faratiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baby Newt, Christmas Eve, Family, Fluff, first year Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: "Theo?"Surprised by the small voice calling his name, Theseus turned his head. Right at the end of the staircase, stood his four year old brother, Newt, drowsily rubbing his eye. His ginger hair spiking up here and there."Aren't you supposed to sleep, little brother?"Young Scamander brothers having a moment the night before christmas.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry for #FBWeek2019  
> Day 7: Cultures/Holiday
> 
> I was thinking about putting my country's local cultures/holidays, but i can't make them without being cringey af so i chose Christmas instead (even though i don't celebrate christmas lol)
> 
> But in the meantime, i hope you enjoy :)

Theseus looked at the clock again for the 14th time.

It's 11.30 pm. He couldn't tell what makes it hard for him to sleep tonight. Perhaps because he's already used with the noise from his roommates in Hufflepuff dorm, it makes silence feels slightly uncomfortable for him, even though he's a first year student and only been there for three months. Or maybe the heated arguments of his parents he accidentally overheard when he was going to his room.

What were they arguing about? Theseus could only catch words like 'ministry' and 'reputation', the rest he preferred not to find out. It's christmas eve, they supposed to spend the night with warmth and joy. But oh, for a married couple who both have a high position in the ministry, Theseus assumed it was unavoidable.

After trying some more sleeping positions, which still didn't work, Theseus decided to get out of bed. Quietly going downstairs and off to the kitchen to warm some milk. He then brought the mug to the living room, where he sat on the floor, before the fire and next to the large christmas tree, which already surrounded with presents.

He took slow, small sips. Sighing in between. Accompanied by the soft crackling sound from the fire. Theseus fixed his eyes upon the bright orange flame, fascinated by how it dances and constantly changes its form. It's nice to let his mind focus on one meaningless thing for awhile, rather than letting himself drifted into those negative thoughts againㅡ

"Theo?"

Surprised by the small voice calling his name, Theseus turned his head. Right at the end of the staircase, stood his four year old brother, Newt, drowsily rubbing his eye. His ginger hair spiking up here and there.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep, little brother?"

"I heard you."

Theseus sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he put down his mug, "Should I take you back to your room, then? I can warm you some milk or.. read you a storyㅡ"

"I'm not sleepy."

"Oh." 

Clutching on his Hippogriff doll, Newt let out a big yawn, contrary to what he'd just said to his big brother. Even as a little boy, Newt is a very light sleeper. He woke up right when he began hearing distant clinks and clanks from the kitchen.

"Why can't you sleep, Theo?"

"I don't know, really. I just can't."

"Oh." It was his turn to say that.

Theseus looked at Newt for awhile. Normally, he would lose interest right away and goes back to his bedroom. But now he was just standing there still. Staring at him blankly. He blinked a couple of times and fiddled with his fingers. He wanted to keep up the conversation, but couldn't figure out how. Theseus chuckled and pat on his lap,

"Come here."

Newt did right away. He settled himself on his brother's lap. Theseus circled his arms around Newt's waist, letting his head leaned onto his chest as the little boy lazily stared at the fire. Quietly wondering what made Theseus so interested with it.

"Are mummy and daddy fighting again?" He asked in all sudden, looking up at Theseus who seemed a little taken aback. Of course, it wasn't the first time the little boy witnessed them, but he never actually said anything about it. All this time, Theseus thought Newt was just too young to understand what happened, or just doesn't care.

"You heard them too, huh?" Theseus muttered, which was answered with Newt's little nod. "No, i'm sure they're not. They're just… talking, you know? Everything will be fine tomorrow."

"Hmm.." Newt chewed the tip of his thumb. He forgot what he was about to say when he spotted Theseus' mug sitting near them. Curious, the ginger haired boy leaned forward to take that mug. Bringing it to his face so he would what's inside. The warm steam and the sweet scent of milk filled his nostrils. Immediately intrigued, Newt didn't bother to think twice and drank it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Theseus laughed, poking his brother's waist to tease him. Newt only jolted a bit, but proceeded to gulp down the warm beverage. "I can make you some if you wantㅡ"

"No, I want this one." Said Newt, voice muffled in the mug.

"Oh, alright." Theseus rolled his eyes, still smiling in amusement. Newt is the type of kid that rather uses actions than words to express himself, though he never lacked the ability to speak. So his actions could be unpredictable sometimes, and it never fails to amuse Theseus.

Pulling his little brother closer, Theseus rested his cheek on top of Newt's head and exhaled slowly. The two's attentions were drawn back to the dancing of the fire, as they enjoyed the quiet and peaceful atmosphere.

If Theseus wanted to be a good brother, he should've taken Newt to his bedroom. Helping him to go back to sleep so he wouldn't wake up tired or grumpy in the morning. But there's something about having Newt in his arms giving him more comfort than before. So Theseus decided to let him be. Besides, when Newt wanted to sleep, he'll doze off in his lap anyway.

The two brothers looked up when the clock hanging above the fireplace tolled. Slow and constant. Its hands struck at twelve.

"Happy christmas, Newt."

"Happy chwistmas, Theo."

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> And thank you so much for participating and giving support for this event!! I hope everyone's having fun, and i hope we could have this event again next year!!
> 
> I love y'all~


End file.
